


Decorations

by akingnotaprincess



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-17
Updated: 2010-10-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/pseuds/akingnotaprincess
Summary: Jack awakes to find the Hub not the way he left it.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Kudos: 2





	Decorations

Jack found the Hub transformed. Fake cobwebs in every corner, vampire bats hung from the ceiling, and… smoke coming from the Medical Bay.

"That's dry ice." A Welsh voice called.

Over the railing he saw his lover carving pumpkins.

Ianto opened his armed wide. "What'd you think?"

Jack was about to say, when he caught sight of the faces of the Jack-o-Lanterns. They were of Weevils, Cybermen and Pterodactyls. "Yan, since when were you good at art?" He grinned cheekily. "Can we have a Titanic moment?"

The next thing he knew pumpkin seeds and goo were being hurled at him.


End file.
